


DAY EIGHT: “HEY, HEY, THIS IS NO TIME TO SLEEP”

by UwuSunshineMinho



Series: FEBUWHUMP: 2021 [8]
Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, FebuWhump2021, Gen, Heavy Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Near Death, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker is a Mess, Worried May Parker (Spider-Man)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:35:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29586633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UwuSunshineMinho/pseuds/UwuSunshineMinho
Summary: DAY EIGHT: “HEY, HEY, THIS IS NO TIME TO SLEEP”Where Aria has a really bad fall during a patrol, and it’s really serious.
Relationships: Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Original Female Character(s), Peter Parker & Pepper Potts, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: FEBUWHUMP: 2021 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2169888
Kudos: 1





	DAY EIGHT: “HEY, HEY, THIS IS NO TIME TO SLEEP”

**Author's Note:**

> Yeahhhhh don't know how this is will be because I'm not good at writing near death experiences but let's hope this is good

**“Hey, try to keep up. If you can.” Peter joked as he swung off from his sister, and Aria just chuckled, and swung off as well.**

**It’s one of those rare times, where Aria and Peter are doing their patrol together, instead of doing it by themselves. They thought that if they did their patrols at different spots, they could stop more crimes, it was actually smart if you think about it.**

**But they decided to do it together this time. Oh how, chaotic that would be.**

**Aria saw how Peter was showing off, doing flips and tricks, and Aria just rolled her eyes through the mask, as she knew that Peter was gonna slip and fall on his face, but she really didn’t want to manifest it, to be honest.**

**“You know, you’re going to eat shit right?” Aria asked and Peter laughed sarcastically**

**“Says the person who almost flew into a sign.” Peter said and Aria was confused about what he meant.**

**“What? I didn’t run into a sign --”**

**She got cut off by her face coming to a sign, and she could hear Peter just laughing his head off, as she groaned in annoyance.**

**“You couldn’t give me a warning?” Aria asked**

**“I did.” Peter replied and Aria just rolled her eyes**

**“Telling me something that hasn’t happened doesn’t mean a warning --”**

**Then all of a sudden she lost grip of the web, and she felt herself falling out of the sky.**

**“SHIT!” Aria yelled**

**Aria tried to shoot another web, but she saw that she was out of webs, and Aria just felt her heart start racing.**

**“Aria, use your webs!” Peter yelled**

**“I’m out!” Aria yelled, as she was still falling fast**

**Peter’s eyes widened when he saw his sister hit the ground, right on her back, and from the loud cracking sounds, it was obvious that either her ribs or back was broken. Or both.**

**“Oh god.” Peter muttered**

**Peter landed in front of his sister, and he looked over to see if there was anyone nearby, there was no one. So he could take off his mask.**

**Peter took his mask off and he took Aria’s mask off as well, and he saw how much pain she was in, and saw the blood splattered on her nose.**

**“Aria, are you okay?” Peter asked**

**Dumb question. Yeah I know.**

**“I just broke my ribs and my back, I’m just peachy.” Aria said through gritted teeth**

**“Karen, call Mr. Stark, and tell him it’s urgent.” Peter told his AI in his suit**

**‘Okay, Peter.’ Karen said**

**Aria felt her body starting to shut down . . . slowly but surely. Was this how she was going to die? Having a fall during patrol?**

**“You should’ve refilled your webs before we left!” Peter exclaimed and the noise was too much for Aria’s head, as she got a major migraine coming up.**

**“Yeah. Don’t yell at me. I’m about to die here.” Aria said and Peter widened his eyes**

**“Dying? Who said you were dying?” Peter asked her**

**Aria felt her eyes starting to flutter close and Peter noticed that, and his heartbeat started to pick up, “Hey, hey, this is no time to sleep.” Peter said as he patted her cheek softly, but it was no use, Aria’s eyes were closed.**

**Peter’s eyes widened and he leaned his head down on Aria’s chest to see if he could hear a heartbeat . . . but nothing.**

**“Oh my god.” Peter murmured as his eyes welled up with tears**

**He then started to shake his sister, hoping that would get her to wake up, but that didn’t work. Peter tried to feel for a pulse . . . but sadly like her heartbeat, there was nothing.**

**“No.” Peter whispered**

**She couldn’t be dead could she?**

**Peter felt tears fall down his face, as he tried so desperately to wake Aria up. But sadly it was no use. Aria had no pulse. No heartbeat.**

**The sound of thrusters is what caused Peter to look up and through his blurry vision, he saw the red and gold suit, and he knew it was, Mr. Stark.**

**“Kid what happened?” Mr. Stark asked in worry**

**“S-she just fell. S-she ran out of webs. Mr. Stark, she’s not breathing.” Peter cried**

**“Alright, I’m gonna bring her back to the tower to Dr. Cho, follow me, alright?” Tony says and Peter nodded**

**Tony picked Aria’s lifeless body off from the ground, and he took off, flying back to the tower with Peter following behind him.**

**\---**

***SIX HOURS LATER***

**Aria’s eyes flutter open and she winces at the sudden bright light in front of her face. She looked over to see Pepper sitting in a chair next to her, and she smiled when she saw her.**

**“What happened?” Aria asked as she tried to sit up, but Dr. Cho stopped her**

**“Take it slow. You’re still healing.” Helen told her**

**“What happened?” Aria asked again**

**“You were dead for three hours.” Cho said to Aria and she was just stunned.**

**“What? How am I alive?” Aria asked in just pure shock**

**“When you fell you shattered your ribs, and your back was beyond repair. Your body shut down and your heart stopped, which kicked in the healing process.” Bruce says to her and Aria sighed softly**

**_I was dead for three hours?_ ** **Aria asked herself, still not fully understanding that she was alive.**

**“Where’s Peter?” Aria asked**

**“He’s outside in the waiting room with May.” Pepper answered**

**“Okay.”**

**Aria was about to leave the bed, which Bruce and Dr. Cho tried to stop her, but Aria being defiant just kept moving forward. She didn’t feel any pain anyway. She was fine.**

**“Dr. Banner, I’m fine. I don’t feel any pain.” Aria told the jolly green giant and he sighed and nodded**

**Aria removed the IV from her wrist, and she started to make her way out of the room and to the waiting room.**

**When she made it to the room, she saw Peter crying into May’s arms.**

**“She’s gone, May. She wasn’t supposed to go so soon. There were so many things that she didn’t get to do.” Peter cried and Aria sighed**

**“Well, it’s a good thing I still get to do them.” Aria said and May looked up with a shocked look.**

**Her brother looked up and he just started to cry harder as he ran over to her and hugged her tightly.**

**“You were dead. I didn’t feel a heartbeat. Did you know how scared I was?” Peter asked**

**Aria could feel her shoulder getting damp with tears, and she sighed softly**

**“You ain’t getting rid of me that easy.” Aria whispered as she hugged her brother back just as tightly.**

**Author's Note:**

> So yeahhhh I hope this was good!!  
> I am very tired even though it's only like a quarter after 9am  
> The next one is called "Buried Alive"


End file.
